A Night In Your Eyes
by If Only Serenity
Summary: First fic! Inuyasha loves Kagome, she feels the same way, and each night they stare at each other, wondering whether or no to tell them... [includes poem]


IFoS: Um... I don't know everything about this yet, so I'll just start out with a poem I wrote - it's not all that good, but I hope you all will like it... But see, it's kinda a story too -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please don't sue...

**A Night In Your Eyes  
**If Only Serenity

_Some things are meant to be  
And loves last longer than the eternity..._

Kagome sat on the hard ground, it was another night of sleeping outside, of casting demons at the crack of dawn. But this time, it was different, but like all the other times non the less. Like nights before, Kagome sat on the ground, awaiting Inuyasha to become a victim of sleep, and when he did so, she loved examining him; from his silver hair that swept down past his shoulders to his Tetsuaiga posted at his side. She knew she was in love, but could never admit it to him.

_Stubborn, but kind,  
She'll release who he truly is,  
The Inuyasha that lies inside._

Inuyasha sat there, on the tree branch, it was another sleepless night, like all the others he couldn't sleep for he was in deep thought, thinking of Kagome. He knew that every night, soon after he closed his eyes, her eyes flew upon him. They drifted over him, every night, the same thing and with a deep sigh from her, she'd go into a restless sleep. He hated seeing Kagome toss and turn every night, so he did what he could to comfort her. He would jump out of his tree and sit beside, making sure not to fall asleep, but he did, he knew that he'd awake long before the resting priestess.

_Jealous, but sweet,  
When he's at her side, watching her sleep,  
Kagome feels safe, and knows everything will be alright, _

Every night the two watch each other imagine themselves together, but never speak a word of it. Although everyone beside them, all those who know them, can tell you they're in love but to afraid to admit it. But it seems no one knows why they wouldn't give in to the other... No one but Inuyasha and Kagome.

_Broken apart by a horrific past,  
The priestess on every one's mind,  
One who knows the tricks to someones heart,  
And the key revenge..._

"Why is she so much better than me?" Kagome asks herself one night. She'd been staring at Inuyasha and it dawned to her that she is the reason, she is in the way. "That's why we'll never be together my dear Inuyasha, that's why I look at you every night after you shut your eyes," Kagome let out a soft whimper then whiped a tear from her eye.

Inuyasha listened, was this true? Was that why Kagome watched him every night but never said a word? So why is tonight different? Is the night I'm supposed to tell her how I feel, what I truly think, when she falls asleep I watch her? "But... Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered making sure no one could hear, was he ready to let go of her, ready to let go of what he once cherished ever so?

_A priestess of time,  
A priestess of now...  
He's destined to make a choice,  
One that will cost him his heart, his body and mind..._

He heard the sobs begin to slow, and as they did so, he turned around. Kagome had fallen asleep, she had tear marks were stained on her face, and seemed to already be having those agonizing nightmares, those deadly dreams.

Inuyasha jumped out of his tree, he hated watching Kagome suffer, he hated watching her go through this pain every night. He must make a decision, one that will control his fate, one that will leave him in the power of a priestess' hands...  
_  
"She betrayed my trust,  
Although a demon in her way...  
But she loves me now  
And I can't let that feeling slip away..."_

Inuyasha looked at his sleeping mistress, she'd stopped jolting around. He moved a lock of her hair out of her face, revealing the tears were not stains, but still falling. He couldn't talk the pressure, he knew what he had to do, he knew what the right choice was, he knew Kagome was the only one he really ever loved.

_Somethings are meant to be...  
Love can break the strongest hold...  
Inuyasha and Kagome's... would destroy the world,_

Kikyo stood high in a tree, every night he'd watch Kagome get lost in Inuyasha's motionless body. She knew he was awake, and surprised Kagome didn't know as well. Then as the night became longer she'd watch the young priestess grow restless, and that's when Inuyasha, that man who she never fell out of love with, would go comfort her nightmares.  
_  
"I am a priestess, one who will never die...  
One of the most powerful, Kikyo  
But love - it stands in my way!  
It's an obstacle that I wish I'd never felt,  
But now, regretting it won't help,"_

Kikyo recited hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear her words to him. "An emotion that still lingers inside of me. Damn you Inuyasha, why can't I let go?" Sh turned around, her nigh was done, she couldn't take much more of this, Kagome was truly a worthy opponent, she just wishes she hadn't lost.

"It's now my time to go... I suppose that was enough to do me in... The soul purpose I sustained my body was for him," Slowly, Kikyo started to dematerialize. "And now that I've lost him, there is no reason to live." Her body disappeared and her soul rested.

Kikyo lost what she loved to Kagome,  
And now she'll never understand that love is an emotion few can break.

""Kagome, I love you, no one else can take your place, please don't let Kikyo flood your mind," Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, talking into the darkness of the night. "True, I was once in love but now... Since you I've never felt that way about her. I hope you can hear me."

"I...Inu...Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered starting to awaken. She saw a slight shade of pink cross the Hanyou's face. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"What?" Inuyasha turned away, returning to his normal voice.

"Where you saying something?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, was he trying to hide something.

"No," Inuyasha lied swatting the air as if a fly was flying around him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked down, she knew what she'd heard and thought about it. "You must watch me every night, I feel your presents, your what makes it okay." Her voice was a whisper, but Inuyasha heard.

As she started to cry again Inuyasha turned around. "And you must glare a whole through me every night with the way you look at me," He eyed her with an expression of sadness on his face.

"Yea," Kagome sighed, choking back a sob.

"Kagome," Inuyasha lifted her head up and whiped the tears away with his index finger. With the other hand, he lifted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her.

In doing so, the two kissed into the night, thinking all their troubles would go away, thinking all way right on the full moon lit night... But night after night, Kagome continued to watch her fiancee, and once asleep Inuyasha came down from his tree and rested her mind. They lived together care free, their love for each other keeping them alive...

**The End**

_If Only Serenity_: Well, this was my first fic, I hope you liked it, if not that's fine. But I hope you caught the poem thing... It wasn't the greatest, but I countered it with a story, so, please review...

Oh, wait if you will? Um... I'm on gaiaonline, I'm friends with Serenity (underscore) Kaiba, who you know as Serenity Takaishi - and well, she has this alternative ego, Keo, right? And I was thinking I should have one who is the opposite of me. Because I am so shy and such, he - or she - could be my YAY! kind of personality... what do you think? (hanyou? I can never member the spelling... sorry) One last thing... Sequel?


End file.
